retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Becoming a Resident of Ro
This quest is the quest given to players with kindly faction with one of the three courts in Maj'Dul to receive their gate spell to Maj'Dul, Call of Ro. Steps #First and foremost you need to go into the Court building that you have kindly faction (+20,000) with, and find Raniyah. She is in the stairway going down to the bank. Talk with her and then find Dharr. #Speak to Dharr in a building in southern Maj'Dul. This is an instanced zone called Dharr's Residence at . #He will ask you to kill the Exiled Sha'ir in The Sinking Sands. He is found near the Undercity Arena at . #You then return to the Dharr in his room to find him being murdered by a Sha'ir Investigator. Kill his murderer. #You must then speak to the Sha'ir Messenger in Maj'Dul. She spawns twice a Norrath day (one of the times being 12:00AM, and the other seems to be 8:30PM) at the Tower of the Moon NOTE: it appears this is a triggered spawn, try zoning in from The Sinking Sands a few times and running straight for the Tower of the Moon, she very regularly seems to be starting her path, unless she's very recently been spawned. and then patrols up past the arena and finally to Champion's Court , where she despawns. She will tell you that you must attune the orb to four key places. These places are different for each character, chosen from a pool of locations. Known locations are: #*Maj'Dul #**Immerse the Orb in the Fountain in the Golden Scepter Courtyard in Maj'Dul: #**Bring the orb into a tunnel in Maj'Dul #*Sinking Sands #**Immerse the orb in the spring water of the Oasis of Marr in the Sinking Sands #**Place the orb in a campfire beneath the Maj'Dul Plateau in the Sinking Sands #**Go to the top of a rock spire off the coast of the Sinking Sands: #**Cavern beneath the Eye of Anuk in the Sinking Sands: #**Must place the orb in a campfire near the Oasis of Marr: In the Croc Hunter camp near the Croc Caves in the Sinking Sands: #*Pillars of Flame #**Climb a tall spire off the coast of the Pillars of Flame: at the Djinn island. #**Harpy's Nest in the Pillars of Flame: Up a climbable wall at . #**Touch the orb to the earth at the foot of the Great Bonsai in the Pillars of Flame: #**Immerse the orb in a small spring in the Pillars of Flame: near the Sunstriders #**Place the orb in a Blacksmith's Forge in the Pillars of Flame: at the Swiftrider camp. Note: this update can be a bit tricky; the back left corner of the forge (near the bucket) seems to be the only place to give an update. The blacksmiths forge update in Pillar of Flame can be gotten from standing on top of the forge I had to jump around a bit and it finally updated! #After visiting all four locations, you receive your reward. Rewards *The ability, Call of Ro